Primer beso
by sourpancake
Summary: El último beso se parece al primero, medita Akaashi, cuando ve al tren ocultarse en el horizonte. Ambos fueron igualmente malos. BokuAka.
**Primer beso**

 _El último beso se parece al primero,_ medita Akaashi, cuando ve al tren ocultarse en el horizonte. _Ambos fueron igualmente malos._

Sin embargo, sabe que es mentira y esta falsedad no puede reconfortarlo.

Debajo de este atardecer el recuerdo del primero y todos los subsecuentes le duelen igual.

* * *

 **1.**

El primero fue después de haberlo rechazado dos veces.

Akaashi rechazó a Bokuto por primera vez en abril, cuando le pidió que fuera a ver con él las flores de cerezo.

"Bokuto-san" negó agitando la cabeza. "¿Por qué no utilizas ese tiempo para estudiar?"

"¡Akaashi!" Keiji reconoció desesperación en la forma que Bokuto vocalizó su nombre. Quiso morderse la lengua, pero su voluntad era férrea y fue terminante. Las palmas le sudaban.

Cuando Bokuto lo tomó del hombro con la mano derecha y lo miró a los ojos, Akaashi supo por la expresión de su rostro, que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para implorarle. Sintió miedo.

Más tarde, en el autobús hacia su casa, Keiji pensó en la tensión de los dedos de Bokuto sobre su hombro y en el ligero temblor, casi imperceptible, de su mano izquierda. Deseaba con todo su cuerpo haber aceptado su invitación, pero temía una negativa rotunda porque Keiji le había confesado una semana antes que quería estar con él y Bokuto le había contestado con un 'Akaashi' mal pronunciado y una risa estúpida.

"No espero que reconozcas mis sentimientos, Bokuto-san" había ensayado una y otra vez para eliminar todo signo de indecisión en su voz. "Quiero tomar tu mano por lo menos una vez antes de que te gradúes. Es lo único que necesito para dejar estos sentimientos morir. Discúlpame por esto."

El día de la declaración, le había pedido que se quedara a practicar con él después del entrenamiento. Akaashi comenzó con una reverencia pronunciada y antes de que Bokuto pudiera reaccionar, las palabras salieron de su boca angustiosamente, como si estuviera vomitando bilis. La única memoria visual que mantiene de ese momento es de la duela porosa del gimnasio.

Akaashi rechazó a Bokuto por segunda ocasión un viernes.

Bokuto lo invitó a cenar en su casa y Akaashi, fingiendo desinterés, se excusó con un compromiso inventado. A pesar de su expresión serena, el tono dubitativo de Bokuto lo aterrorizó.

"Te ves nervioso" le comentó en un susurró Konoha, que había atestiguado la escena. "¿Tuviste una pelea con Bokuto? Parece que quiere hacer las paces."

"No fue una pelea, sólo un malentendido."

"Ya," asintió el otro sin intenciones de inmiscuirse. "No sé lo que haya hecho, pero parece arrepentido. Quizás deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir."

"Sí," suspiró Keiji.

Sucedió el siguiente lunes por la tarde. Akaashi escuchó su nombre y cuando se tornó, encontró a Bokuto haciendo una inclinación.

"¡Toma esto en respuesta!" tartamudeó. Akaashi, confundido, recibió un pañuelo de tela arrugado. Tenía un botón dentro.

Sobre los dos muchachos se cernió un silencio desagradable.

"No funciona así, Bokuto-san," explicó Keiji intentando contener la risa y el bochorno. "Sólo con los gakuran, como los que usan en Karasuno, por la posición del botón... está cerca del corazón."

"¡Ese maldito Kuroo!" Bokuto exclamó avergonzado. "¡Ahora qué voy a hacer, ahhhhh…! ¡Akaaaaashi, no me juzgues por favor! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Ya no tengo confianzaaaaa…! ¡Pensé que me vería tan genial haciendo esto y ahora parezco un imbécil...!"

Antes de que pudiera hacerse un ovillo, Akaashi interrumpió su monólogo:

"Es lo más genial e ingenioso que he visto, Bokuto-san. Seguro que nadie lo ha hecho en Fukurodani. Eres…"

Kōtarō se acercó a él y como si fuera a clavar la pelota en la zona del adversario, lo besó. Le partió el labio con los dientes superiores. Junto con la lengua torpe del as, Akaashi paladeó su propia sangre. Y aunque el beso no estuvo bien, esa noche Keiji se masturbó pensando en el botón, en el beso sanguinolento y en el olor del sudor de Bokuto, avinagrado.

Después de venirse se quedó dormido inmediatamente y antes de levantarse soñó con la cita que nunca tuvieron bajo las flores de cerezo.

* * *

 **2.**

El último beso fue en el baño de la estación de tren. Bokuto lo empujó dentro de un cubículo y le recorrió con la boca desde la manzana de adán hasta el plexo solar. Dieron las seis de la tarde y el anuncio de la llegada del tren interrumpió a Bokuto cuando apenas desabrochaba el cinto de Akaashi. Se despidió de él con un beso rápido en los labios.

El último beso. Pensó Akaashi. Insatisfactorio.

"Me tengo que ir… te visitaré dentro de un mes o tú puedes venir a visitarme… claro, sólo si me extrañas tanto que no puedes resisti…"

"Te esperaré, Kōtarō," sonrió Keiji. "No quiero quitarte el tiempo."

Sin embargo, todavía no se iba y ya lo extrañaba.

"Eres muy genial, Keiji," manifestó Bokuto maravillado. Apenas se acomodó la ropa, salió del cubículo con prisa.

Akaashi se abrochó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando se asomó fuera del baño, sólo alcanzó a contemplar la cola del tren que se escondía en el firmamento.

El color del cielo le recordó la tarde del primer beso que había compartido con Kōtarō.

Keiji exhaló sobrecogido y admitió que, al menos en la reacción que provocaban en él, el primero y el último eran iguales.


End file.
